Le col des campanules
by Liosalfar
Summary: Une petite fleur... Balance dans le vent... Le sang coule, et la bataille bat son plein... Et, au milieu de tout ça... Un enfant.


_Bon... Encore une nouvelle histoire ?_

_J'aime beaucoup Naruto, car il y a beaucoup de points peu précis qu'on peut développer à loirsir dans les fanfics, sans que ça ne fasse tache dans l'histoire..._

_Kabuto étant mon personnage favori, aujourd'hui, ce sera... La bataille du col des campanules !_

_Enjoy !_

**_Le col des campanules._**

* * *

_Col des campanules._

Depuis des jours déjà, la bataille faisait rage. Les corps s'amoncelaient dans la plaine vallonnée, aussitôt repoussés par les combattants valides vers les bordures forestières où, dans le meilleur des cas, ils étaient récupérés le soir même par les shinobis de leur camp, et terminaient en cendres, dispersés dans la brise, après une courte cérémonie funéraire. Dans le pire, ils étaient encore vivants, et finissaient leur existence sous les coups ennemis, ou, pire, les crocs des charognards attirés par la fantastique odeur de sang dégagée par le champ de bataille, et les promesses de festins quotidiens.

Aucun des camps ne paraissait prendre l'avantage, les bandeaux gravés d'une feuille, couverts de sang, côtoyaient au sol ceux gravés d'autres emblèmes, rayés, barrés, souillés par les lames et le sang, les larmes et le vent qui, inexorablement, courait sur la plaine, indifférent au combat qui se déroulait nuit et jour sous ses caresses de glace.

* * *

"Reposez en paix, que votre sacrifice n'ai pas été vain…", termina un homme aux cheveux blonds, portant une longue cape blanche et rouge, éclairé par la faible lueur d'un feu. Cependant, sa majesté était telle qu'il semblait drapé de flammes dans la nuit tombante. Il joignit les mains en murmurant :

"Katon !"

Et le tas de corps qui s'étendait devant lui s'enflamma sous son souffle. En quelques secondes, les cendres des tombés au champ d'honneur disparurent dans la nuit.

"Yondaime-sama.", s'approcha un homme au visage barré d'une fraîche cicatrice.

-J'ai terminé, Tedakasa _(1)_.", soupira-t-il en chassant une mèche de son visage.

-Hokage-sama, pardonnez-moi si je me suis mal exprimé. Les morts ne méritent pas que l'on salisse leur sacrifice par une telle précipitation.

-Je te reconnais bien là, lieutenant Yakushi.", sourit l'Hokage en titre, et ses yeux bleu ciel pétillèrent dans la nuit, spectacle rare depuis le début de l'éprouvante bataille.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit en remontant une paire de lunettes qui glissait sur son visage taché de sang.

"Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'action de demain… Après tout…

-Ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ta présence ici.", continua le Yondaime en frôlant du bout des doigts quelques cendres qui voletaient encore dans l'air du soir.

* * *

Depuis plus de trente jours qu'avait commençé cette bataille, les accalmies, déjà peu nombreuses, se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elles étaient toujours l'occasion de préparer de puissantes actions militaires, mais malheureusement, l'ennemi s'avérait aussi fin stratège et habile gérant de ses ressources guerrières pour contrer avec efficacité. Les plus grandes pertes se chiffraient en ces jours funestes.

"En effet, Yondaime-sama…", murmura l'homme.

-Allons, Tedakasa. Nous sommes entre nous, tu peux te passer des civilités.", rit le maître du pays du feu.

-A ta guise, Arashi _(2)_ !", sourit le lieutenant en abandonnant le respect dû à ses gradés, et s'adressant à son camarade d'autrefois. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais ici ?

-Je t'écoute.", s'assit l'homme devant un petit autel et joignant les mains en une muette prière, tendant l'oreille vers son ami.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la bataille dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. Les hommes sont lassés par les combats…

-Il y aurait des risques de mutinerie ?", demanda l'Hokage sans ouvrir les yeux, toujours muré dans son appel aux divinités locales.

-Non, Arashi.", le rassura Tedakasa. "Tes hommes te sont loyaux, fidèle au Pays du Feu, et prêts à mourir pour les idéaux de la Feuille, moi y compris."

Les hommes sentirent leurs cœurs se gonfler de fierté devant le courage de leurs affiliés.

"Mais… Le moral est au plus bas. Ils sont prêts à partir au combat, Arashi, dès maintenant si tu en donnes l'ordre… Mais tu devrais venir passer le reste de la soirée près d'eux, plutôt que t'isoler pour prier le repos des morts, et demander pardon aux divinités, comme tu le fais chaque soir…

-Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?", ironisa l'Hokage, sans quitter sa position de prière.

-Tous, tous tes hommes, Arashi, sont prêts à prier pour leurs camarades…", murmura Tedakasa en s'agenouillant près de lui. "Tous ont perdu l'un des leurs, des compagnons d'arme, des amis, des frères dans la bataille… Nous avons tous perdu les membres de notre famille, chaque soir depuis trente longs jours…", termina-t-il. "A chaque pas qu'ils font, chaque signe qu'ils composent, chaque arme qu'ils esquivent, ils prient pour le repos de l'un des leurs. Qu'il soit mort au début du conflit, ou qu'il vienne de tomber sous leurs yeux. Tous sont en ce moment en train de prier… Arashi… Viens avec nous. Nous prierons tous ensemble, et demain, dès l'aurore, nous partirons à l'assaut."

* * *

L'Hokage esquissa un sourire, et se releva.

"Comme d'habitude, tu as raison, Tedakasa…", sourit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Fais donc disparaître cette cicatrice, elle te déforme le visage…

-Il faut économiser nos ressources, Hokage-sama…", sourit le ninja médical en se relevant. "Et puis, si je reviens intact de cette bataille, je ne pourrais jamais me vanter ou me plaindre auprès de ma femme !"

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, avant que leurs regards tristes ne se croisent.

* * *

"Je sais pour Tedayori _(3)_…", murmura Arashi. "Je suis désolé."

Le Médic esquissa un pauvre sourire, avant de reprendre, la voix un peu tremblante.

"C'est… la dure loi de la guerre, Arashi…

-Oui, mais c'était ton seul fils…", termina l'Hokage. "Je me sens un peu responsable de l'avoir envoyé isolément prendre les adversaires à revers.

-ARASHI !", s'écria violemment le père, reculant, les larmes pointant au bord des yeux. "Tu m'attriste plus en rejetant la faute sur toi ! Nul ne pouvait prévoir que l'adversaire aurait déjoué nos manœuvres ! Tedayori est mort pour Konoha, pour protéger les siens ! Il s'est battu comme un lion avant que je n'arrive pour le soigner et l'accompagner dans son agonie. Tu aurais dû voir le nombre de cadavres ennemis autour de lui, Arashi…", termina-t-il alors que son regard se perdait entre les troncs du bois. "C'était un bon soldat.

-Et c'était un bon fils.", termina Arashi. "Il n'empêche que jamais, jamais un parent ne devrait enterrer son enfant."

Le Médic sourit légèrement devant l'amitié sincère qui le liait à l'Hokage, et acquiesça, essuyant ses yeux troublés par un brouillard humide. 

"Allez, retournons au camp.", proposa l'Hokage. "Si nous nous absentons aussi longtemps, les hommes vont se poser des questions… Ce soir, ce ne sont pas des milliers de prières qui vont monter vers le ciel… C'est une seule et grande oraison en honneur de ceux qui sont morts, et ceux qui vont mourir."

* * *

Les armes sifflaient, volaient, le sang giclait tout autour d'eux. Les ennemis avaient mésestimé la puissance de l'attaque, et, pour la première fois depuis le début du conflit, la balance penchait favorablement pour le Village de la Feuille. La perspective d'une victoire proche galvanisait les shinobis survivants, qui bataillaient avec l'énergie de l'espoir retrouvé, hurlant toute leur rage dans les sorts dévastateurs qu'ils projetaient sur leurs adversaires.

* * *

"Viens ici !", cria son aîné en l'agrippant.

L'enfant obéit rapidement, juste à temps : une seconde plus tard, un shinobi de la Feuille se trouvait à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal, mais son aîné se jeta sur l'adversaire avec rage et lui enfonça le couteau dans la gorge.

"Approche !"

Le shinobi s'agenouilla, présentant son dos à l'enfant.

"Monte, et accroche toi bien… Je comptes sur toi pour surveiller mes arrières ?"

L'enfant esquissa un petit sourire, en passant ses bras autour du cou de son protecteur :

"Bien sûr, Niisan !

-Quelle stupide idée ont eu les parents d'envoyer tout le clan à la bataille…", siffla l'aîné en se redressant, vérifiant que son petit frère était bien installé. "Fais très attention à toi, compris ?

-Oui !", sourit l'enfant. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Le shinobi adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassuré à son petit frère, mais une lueur d'inquiétude persistait au fin fond de ses prunelles. Malgré le sourire de l'enfant, malgré la confiance en leur don héréditaire… Oh oui, il ne pouvait empêcher une sourde angoisse de dévorer ses entrailles.

* * *

_(1) Tedakasa : noblesse d'âme, grandeur d'âme, générosité... _

_(2) Arashi. J'utilise ce nom pour le Quatrième Hokage, car j'ai lu quelque part que c'est celui qui a été déchiffré par certains fans sur le contrat de liaison aux crapauds lorsque Naruto y appose sa signature..._

_(3) Tedayori. Le nom ne veut rien dire de particulier, si ce n'est qu'au Japon, le nom du fils comprend la première syllabe de celui du père. J'ai ajouté -yori, car c'est celui que j'ai croisé le plus souvent dans les romans et autres..._

_Voici pour le moment, si ça vous plaît, je continue... J'ai droit à une chtite rev' ?_


End file.
